


Strawberry Lips

by Neruu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sweet, idk how to tag dont eat me, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neruu/pseuds/Neruu
Summary: Those strawberry lips. I want to feel them. To taste them. I want to savor their taste until I'll melt.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Strawberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo  
> Its my first fanficion ever so sorry if its bad!  
> I'm still learning, also sorry for grammar mistakes too!

There's no one else, just you, me, and fresh scent of air going through our senses.  
  
 _But there's also scent of your sweet and delicate peach perfume._  
  
Your little fingers going throught wheat, creating a quiet relaxing hum.  
  
 _I really wish these fingers would go through my hair, brushing them gently, until I'll fall asleep._  
  
You're laughing, a little smile forming on your face, corners of your mouth greet your face like a sun in the morning.

 _This smile, I want to see it everytime I'm with you._  
  
You're looking at me. Your dark brown irises are glancing at me with accuracy, with professionalism, _with_ _ **interest**_ _._  
  
 _I want those eyes to look at me all the time. To make my tummy fill with butterflies even more. To make me want to_ ** _kiss_ **_you even_ _ **more.**_  
  
You turn, your beautiful, soft pink hair blowing away in the wind.  
  
 _Ah, you look really stunning. I can't help but stare at your beautiful face which is fitting those pinkish hair._  
  
Your lips are parting a little, showing your teeth with now big, shiny smile.  
  
 _Those_ _ **strawberry lips.**_ _I want to_ _ **feel**_ _them. To_ ** _taste_ **_them._  
  
"Jisoo."

 _Your angelic like voice said my name. Say it. Say it more. I want to hear it_ _ **more.**_  
  
You're looking at me again. Your expression dropping, eyes filled with worry and uncertainty.  
  
 _What happened? Why are you struggling with something now? Have I done something? Have I_ **said** **_something_ **_out loud?_  
  
"Can we go somewhere more far away?"  
  
 _When you said that, my legs lost their strength._  
  
"Of couse we can."  
  
 _You smiled a little. When you smile like that it's getting harder and harder for me to hold back you know?_  
  
You took my hand, intertwining our fingers.  
  
 _What? What's happening? You've never done this before. What suddenly got into you? Why are you making my heart skipping a beat so much?_  
  
You led me to the middle of field. In the middle of nothing. Sky is clear and rays fall on our faces. You stand in front of me, both of our hand intertwined.  
  
 _I wish I could_ _ **hug**_ _you. I could_ _ **embrace**_ _you. I could_ ** _kiss_ **_you. I could_ _ **taste**_ _you. I could_ ** _feel_ **_you._  
  
You keep your head down. Your cheeks begin to acquire a powdery pink color.  
  
 _What a beautiful view. I can feel my heart going crazy. I feel like I'm getting heart attack. My breathing is getting unstable, its all because of_ _ **you.**_  
  
You part your lips a bit, like you want-, no, you _need_ to tell me about it, but something is holding you back.  
  
 _Tell me. Tell me what's on your head._  
  
You decided to raise your head up. Your eyes are glittering, lips parted and cheeks now flushed.

 _Stunning. Beautiful. Amazing._ _ **Perfect.**_  
  
You put your gentle hands on my shoulders, staring at my eyes, taking breath and opening mouth  
  
 _Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it._ _ **Say it.**_  
  
"I... I...you..."  
  
 _What's stopping you? Maybe you're thinking I will reject you? Never. I would_ _ **never.**_  
  
You look away, I can see fear in your eyes. You're slowly taking away your hands from my shoulders.  
  
 _No. Now it's not time to for holding back._  
  
I take your hands back to my shoulders. This confusing look you have on your face is really sweet.  
  
 _Is this finally time? Finally time for me to stop holding my_ ** _feelings?_ **_Can I lean? Can I finally taste those perfectly shaped little lips? I need response._  
  
"Say it."  
  
 _Your eyes widening open._  
  
"I need you to say it. I need to hear it."  
  
 _My breath is unstable again, your mouth corners lifted slightly._  
  
I can see you're more brave now, you leaned a bit to touch our foreheads together, eyes locked together. There's visible desire in your eyes.  
  
 _Desire of my lips._  
  
You're quiet now, scent of your peach perfume delights me again. A little breeze causes wheat to rustle.  
  
 _Just like you made it before_  
  
You're finally leaning, eyes closing. Your hands went to my cheeks.  
  
 _They are so warm, just like in my imagination._  
  
We are millimeters apart. I don't know which heart is going more crazy, yours or mine.  
  
 _Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it._ _ **Do it.**_  
  
Finally.  
  
I _can finally feel your sweetened lips. They are so soft, like a marshmallow. Their taste is exactly the same as their appearance,_ _ **strawberry.**_ _I'm melting, I feel like in cloud nine, everthing is just like I've imagined._  
  
You draw me to you, we stand here tasting each other without thinking about anything.  
  
 _I want to taste you forever. I don't want to separate our connection, I want to stay here, breaking away from reality, from other wretched people. I want to stay in our tiny world where only_ _ **you**_ _and_ ** _I_ **_are existing._  
  
After who know how long, we parted. You're slowly opening your eyes, they are a bit teary. Your lips create a radiant smile once again.  
  
 _Once again...._  
  
"I love you Jisoo."  
  
"I love you too Chaeyoung. From bottom of my heart, I surely love you."  
  
 _And always will._

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowo  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
